


I Want Gabriel (A Jessie's Girl Song Parody)

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lyric rewrite, i blame rick springfield for this, the devil made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: not an actual fic, just a song lyric rewrite set to the tune of Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.





	I Want Gabriel (A Jessie's Girl Song Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a couple months back, but never got around to posting it here. hope u like it!

Gabriel is a friend

Yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine

But lately something’s changed

It ain’t hard to define

Now he’s living in the bunker and he’s around me all the time

 

When I look into those golden eyes,

He’ll never be loving me with that body, I just know it!

Why can’t he be holding me in his arms late, late at night

 

You know I wish that I had Gabriel

I wish that I had Gabriel

Where can I find an Archangel like that?

 

I see him fighting with his blade

Don’t know what I’ll do if these feelings don’t fade

You know I feel so dirty when he starts talking flirty

I wanna tell him that I love him but I’m sure he thinks I’m nerdy

 

When I look into those golden eyes,

He’ll never be loving me with that body, I just know it!

Why can’t he be holding me in his arms late, late at night

 

You know I wish that I had Gabriel

I wish that I had Gabriel

Where can I find an Archangel like that?

 

Like Gabriel

I wish that I had Gabriel

Where can I find an Archangel…

Where can I find an Archangel like that?

 

Now I’m avoidin’ the mirror all the time

What could he possibly see in me?

I’m just a hunter; my life is always on the line

This ain’t the way life’s supposed to be.

 

Tell me, why can’t I find an archangel like that?

 

You know I wish that I had Gabriel

I wish that I had Gabriel

I want Gabriel

Where can I find an Archangel like that?

 

Like Gabriel

I wish that I had Gabriel

I want, I want Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to lend their voice to this, i would love it if a fan vid was made, pls let me know!


End file.
